Payback
by MaimeSan
Summary: Lissa and Rose are in a relationship, and spend an evening together watching movies. One-shot, AU, OOC, F/F, LxR, No Beta, vulgar language, fluff


**Warnings: One-shot, AU, OOC, F/F, LxR, No Beta, Vulgar language, fluffy, no plot  
Summary: Lissa and Rose are in a relationship, and spent an evening together watching movies.  
Timeline: Between Frostbite and Shadowkiss, DxR and LxC aren't happening obviously.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy**

"Liss what do you want to watch?" Rose asks me. We're currently in my room, and we decided we should watch a movie. We haven't spent a lot of time together lately 'cause of the hectic schedule the academy has, and I really miss my girlfriend.

I frown, and get up from the bed, and walk to Rose. She's going through my DVD collection and just throwing stuff left and right.  
"You know, I intend to watch those again, so please don't ruin them." My chin is on her shoulder now, and she stops for a second.

"Sorry, just got caught up." She tilts her head a bit, and kisses me on the side.

"But still, we should at least try to pretend we're watching a movie while we make out." She smirks. We _are_ watching a movie though. I don't care how long I haven't been with her alone, I'm still going to watch something, and maybe I can torture her a bit for the discarded DVDs and her horrible movie choice last time.

"Here, let's watch this one," I say as I hand her over West Side Story.

"You're not serious, right?"

I smirk, "I am, and you forced me to watch those awful horror movies with you. Now you're watching musicals with me."

"You said you liked those movies!" I give her my best 'are you serious' look,

"You know I didn't. The only part I liked was that I could hide my face in your neck."

"So, this is payback then?" she pouts. That's not going to work with me. She made me watch 7 parts of Saw, there is no way in hell I'm letting her off the hook just because she looks cute when she pouts. I put my hands on both sides of her face, and pull her in for a kiss, "Yes."

I pull away, and put the DVD into the player. I grab the remote, and go sit back on the bed, "You coming?" I ask innocently, when she just continues to stare with the 'what just happened' look on her face. I giggle, and that snaps her out of her haze.

"Yeah, yeah, just a sec." She puts the DVDs back into their boxes, and goes into the kitchen. She's buying her time because she wants to miss as much of the movie as possible.

"There's no point of stalling because I'm not pressing start until you're here." I yell after her. I hear her groan from the kitchen, and as she reappears in the room, and sits near me, she murmurs a bunch of curses.

"Hey, I'm not kissing you with that mouth," I mock-glare at her, "stop complaining already, it's only one movie, you had seven."

"I'm going to kill Adrian. The whole "watch horror movies with her; she'll be hiding behind you the whole time" was his idea." I grab her by her waist from behind, and pull her into me.

I kiss her cheek, "you actually planned that?"

"Sort of. We were just messing around, and sharing our experiences, and he suggested I do that."

"And you just naturally had to do it, right?"

"This is a trap, isn't it?"

"No. It's just weird seeing you hang out with guys, and not flirt with them." I look her in the eyes,

"You're not flirting, right?"

She snorts, "Yes, because telling Adrian, Eddie, and Christian about the shit I do with my girlfriend, is the first sign of flirting." I playfully hit her on the arm, "Smartass."

"I'm your smartass," she grins, and pulls me in for a kiss. I pull away as the kissing gets more heated, and press play on the remote. She doesn't even turn around, and starts nipping at my neck, "Come one, let's watch the movie."

She again doesn't stop, and completely ignores me. I push her head gently away. As tempted as I am to continue making out I seriously want to watch this film.

She finally decides to quit it, and turns around. After 2 hours and a half she's crying in my arms, and I'm here comforting her. Good thing I watched this movie before or we'd both be crying like little babies right now.

"I hate you so much," she sobs, "Why did you make me watch this movie?" I love how she acts all tough on the outside, and then turns into mush sometimes when we're alone.

"Tell me honestly you didn't love it. It's a great musical." She just murmurs something about evil girlfriends, and then wipes her eyes, and goes to the bathroom.

10 minutes later she comes back, sits right next to me, and puts her arm around my waist.

"Better?" I ask.

"Much. You got your payback, can I now get a reward for not molesting you through the whole thing?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"How about this…" She pulls me on top of her, so I'm now straddling her legs, and starts kissing me. After about 30 min make-out session we finally manage to separate each other, both flushed and panting.

I look at my alarm clock on the nightstand and sigh, "Baby, you seriously need to go back to your room. It's way past curfew, and you have training tomorrow early with Dimitri again."

She sits up straight, and combs her hair with her hand a little. "I know, I just really want to spend more time with you. I hate that they're trying to separate us."

I caress her cheek, "I know, but what did you expect? You know they're just attempting to prevent any further escape plans that may form in your head in the near future."

"Yeah right, like I'd actually plan anything." She grins, "That's your part." She winks.

I frown, "You're not thinking about escaping again, are you?" As far as I know we're both happy here right now, but I'm never sure with her.

"No, I'd tell you if I was, princess. God, I really have to go." She says as she glances at the clock again. She kisses me quickly, and stands up. "See you at breakfast?" I nod, and she silently closes the door and leaves. I get up, and turn off the TV, and get ready for bed.

I really do love her. She's amazing, beautiful, and way smarter than people give her credit for. She's been protecting me since kindergarten, and that hasn't changed since. She's always there when I need here, and she lets her guard down a little when we're alone. What happened in Spokane still haunts her sometimes, and I try my best to comfort her, but it's not enough. Dimitri told me how he found her there, and I really am trying to get her to tell me the whole story, and she did, just not her version. When she's describing the events she gets this distant look in her face, and just starts telling facts. She never told me how she felt during the whole thing.

And I know why she's doing it. She's trying to act strong for me. She doesn't want to let her feelings affect her; she doesn't want me to worry about her. _They come first_, I seriously hate that mantra.


End file.
